


graduation day

by thelastavenger



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Endgame, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastavenger/pseuds/thelastavenger
Summary: Morgan Stark’s 18th birthday falls on graduation day and involves a special message left for her by her dad.





	graduation day

**Author's Note:**

> AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILER WARNING

She almost didn’t want to turn it on. Of course, she did, but a tiny part of her was still in denial, like he would be back any second, like the last 14 years had just been part of some elaborate plan to keep off the radar of anyone who wanted to avenge Thanos’ life. The more logical part of her brain knew that wasn’t the case. 

So she reached inside the helmet and flicked the switch. 

A quick scan of her body, perched on the edge of the small chair in the quaint living room, allowed the appearance of a hologram before her. He looked the same as he did in the other ones. He obviously hadn’t aged in the time between, but it somehow hurt more that he looked the same...it was an even clearer reminder that he would be stuck that way forever, permanently the age he was when he died. He’d never be back, he’d never grow old, never hug his grandkids. That was it, all she had was her dad in 2023, there would never be anything more. 

“Hey, Little Miss. I mean, you’re not so little anymore.” His chuckle and the crinkles either side of his mouth brought up a sob from deep inside her gut. “18, huh?” he shook his head slowly. “I mean, just like the other ones, I’m hoping to be there. I hope this video never has to see the light of day, but, if it is, and you’re watching this on your 18th birthday, just know: wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, whoever you’ve become...I’m so damn proud of you.” He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks, a noticeable shake of his head occurred, seemingly in disbelief at the person he was imagining Morgan to become. Whatever he saw in his mind she’d never know, but whether it came to be, he wouldn’t know, either. 

“Now, I know you got your Mom’s creativity and practicality. But I also know you got the best of me. You got the best of both of us. And I don’t want to make your 18th about me, but damn, if you got the best of me and your Mom? You’ll be unstoppable.” More tears fell down his cheeks as he brought his hand to his mouth, again in awe at all the possibilities that lay ahead of his daughter all those years ago. “Even now you’re incredible, so, God, who knows where you’ll be in 14 years’ time.” He smiled, looking directly into her eyes and crouching down to her level, almost as if he knew all of those years ago exactly where she would be. 

She reached out to hold his clasped hands, but went straight through him. The same as always. 

“I love you 3,000 monkey. And I want to impart a final piece of wisdom before I go --” the thought of this recording ending soon made Morgan choke out the word “no” as she squeezed her eyes together, tears continuously spilling from her eyes – “now, I know you don’t need me to say this because you’re already smarter than I ever was, but here it goes. The best advice I ever received from one of the most selfless men I ever knew. Don’t waste your life. You have a gift, you have a spark. You can be whatever you want to be, and whatever that is, know that I am proud of you. Whatever you aspire to be, do it. Nothing is a pipe dream – hell, I perfected time travel. God knows what you’re gonna come up with Monkey. Now go.” 

“No. no, please don’t go.” Morgan shook her head and sobbed uncontrollably, begging this image of Tony to never leave. “Please, please...” 

“I don’t want you being all sad on your birthday. It’s a big day. If my calculations are correct, you’re graduating today. It’s no day to be sad. Come on,” he said encouragingly, as if he could see that state she would be in watching this, “it’s time for you to put on that silly gown and show the world who Morgan Stark is, whether you’re class valedictorian or just getting by until you find your footing elsewhere. I love you, Monkey. 3,000.” Tony’s voice cracked as more tears rolled down his cheeks. “3,000.” He smiled, again making eye contact with Morgan, whose sobs were unstoppable as she pushed herself to reply: 

“3,000, daddy. I love you too. 3,000.”


End file.
